What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Hermione leaves an abusive Ron and goes to live with her favorite Uncle Charlie. What will happen when she runs into our favorite Vampires?
1. Goodbye Ron!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter One: Goodbye Ron!**

Hermione had the perfect life. Just after the Final Battle, her long time crush Ron Weasley, asked her to marry him. She obviously said yes. They had a wonderful marriage, for the first year. Then, it started to get ugly. He would go drinking, telling her it was to help him cope with the war and because she drove him to it. Every night he would come home drunk, but she shrugged it off, he'd stop eventually, right?

Wrong. Soon, he started to swear at her when he got home. But, she blamed herself and the alcohol. It wasn't him, it was the alcohol, which she caused him to do. Then, he began yelling at her and cursing at her when he was sober. It was just a rough patch, she would tell herself. It'd die down and they would be happy again.

Again, wrong. Then, he began bringing home girls. She would shrug it off, saying he didn't know better because he was intoxicated. Soon after, maybe 4 years into their marriage, he began hitting her when he was drunk. Still, she blamed the alcohol. He isn't doing it intentionally. Hermione would just cover the bruise and smile it off. She didn't tell anyone either. But, one day, he went way to far.

They were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, when he stood up abruptly. "Hermione, what is that?"

"What is what?"

He pointed to the floor where a pair of green boxer shorts were lying. "Boxer shorts."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

"No, I don't own green and you know that. Have you been cheating on me?"

"No Ron, they really are yours." By now, she too was standing and her anger was shining through.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" He bellowed.

"Yes they are."

He smacked her across the face, causing her to start to cry. "You've been cheating on me! How could you? Am I not good enough? Do you think I'm not manly enough or something?"

"Ron, they're yours."

He hit her again. "Fine, don't admit it, but I know the truth. I'm leaving. You have no right to cheat on me, so you don't deserve a husband like me."

"What?" That really set her off. "You drink every day, you verbally AND physically abuse me, you cheat on me, you lie, and you call me a liar? Merlin Ron, you're not leaving me, I'm leaving YOU!" She stormed up the stairs and started throwing everything in her suitcase.

"You're leaving ME!? No, you're not." He pulled her back by her hair, causing her to call out. "You are going to be the one being left and looked down upon by society."

"Ron, I'm leaving." She waved her wand, shrinking her suitcase, and elbowed him in the gut. She apparated away before he could hurt her again. She landed in her parent's unused home. They decided to stay in Australia after she gave them all their memories back. They decided they liked it better. She searched frantically for something. Finally, she found it. Her family address book. She looked up the one person she knew she could alway turn to. Her Uncle Charlie in America.

When she was little, she always visited her mother's brother, Charlie Swan. He was her favorite uncle and they had become very close. When she found out she was a witch, she told him first and he supported her in every decision. They kept in touch throughout her Hogwarts years and she helped him when his wife left him. Now, she needed him and knew he would help her.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you dear?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Ron, he...he's been horrible. He drinks, and hits me..."

"WHAT!?"

"Listen, and he cheats. And today we got in this fight because he thought I was cheating on HIM and I left him."

"Good for you."

"Do you think I could stay with you for a while. I need to get away from here and I knew I could trust you. I won't be a bother. I'll pay rent and eve-"

He cut her off, "You come on over, right now, and stay for as long as you like."

"Thank you Uncle Charlie."

"You're welcome dear. Besides, Bella just told me she's going to come and stay too, maybe you can make it a little more fun for her."

"Sure, thanks again. I'll pop over in about 2 minutes."

"Anytime, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and smiled. Good, she could finally get away. She ran upstairs and grabbed the rest of her things from her old bedroom, things she just left at home, and looked around once more.

With that, she turned on the spot and arrived at her Uncle's house in Forks, Washington. Hermione smiled and ran to the door. Her uncle opened it and quickly wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Mione, dear, are you okay?"

"I'm great now, thanks."

"Good, but I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to a doctor. You've been hit by an abusive husband and I can't let that slide. If he comes anywhere near you again, I'll call in a few favors and have him thrown in jail, or killed." She smiled despite herself.

"I could too and have him thrown in Azkaban, if he comes anywhere near me again. I'll call the ministry tomorrow and get our divorce finalized."

"Okay, but now, doctors."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hermione, now."

"Fine." She turned on her heel and walked to the police cruiser. They took the short drive to Forks Hospital and went to the waiting room. When she heard her name be called by the nurse, she had no idea how much her life was about to change.


	2. Hello Dr Cullen!

**Esme doesn't exist. I love her and don't want anything bad to happen so...yeah.**

**Enjoy, love Mia**

* * *

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Two: Hello Dr. Cullen!**

She stood up and walked into the small room. She sighed and sat on the bed. The nurse asked the basic questions and she answered all of them as if she were on autopilot. The nurse stood up and told her the doctor would be in shortly. Hermione nodded and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes to rid herself of the headache coming on.

~-~

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor in Forks, was in his office when Trudy walked in. "There is a patient in room 5."

"Thank you Trudy." He smiled and watched as she became 'dazzled'. He sighed. That was getting sick of all the women he knew falling for him. Just once, couldn't he meet a girl who had a brain. Not that these nurses weren't smart, it's just they followed him like sheep. He wanted a woman with a mind of her own. He stood up and, grabbing his clipboard, left for room 5. Whatever he was expecting before, was not what he received.

He walked in and seen the pretty brunette lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. He was automatically drawn to her, but didn't show it. As he walked closer though, he felt like the vampire he was for the first time in 400 years. It shocked him. Never before, even when he didn't have as much control on his blood lust, did he want a humans blood so badly. It was calling to him, begging him to drink her dry. He shuddered. She must have heard because she opened her eyes. Amber colored eyes met golden colored ones, and for the first time, Carlisle felt like he wasn't someone on display, but a man, and a vampire about to attack, all at once.

~-~

"Hello." Hermione greeted the beautiful man standing before her. He was incredibly pale, with gold eyes, and chiseled features. He looked like he was internally fighting with himself. He turned his head away, took a deep breath, and turned back to her, smiling.

"Hello." He greeted, in an almost strained voice. "You must be..." he looked quickly down at his chart, "Hermione Granger. Why are you here today?"

"My uncle made me come."

"Why's that?"

"I left my abusive husband and Charlie says I have to be checked out, just in case." The doctor visibly stiffened when she mentioned an abusive husband.

~-~

_Abusive HUSBAND! Oh, if I ever get my hands on him, he WILL suffer... Wait, what am I thinking, I just met this girl. I don't know the first thing about her, and I want to kill her, yet I want to protect her? I'm messed up in the head._

"That's probably a good idea." He took out his stethoscope and began checking her heart and lungs. He continued his little examination, checking for anything that might be extremely dangerous. She checked out fine though.

~-~

Hermione said goodbye to the handsome man and left the room, finding her uncle waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Everything okay?"

"Just peachy." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Great." They left the hospital and went back home. "Well, I called in a favor for you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I figured you've always liked school, and you help everyone you meet, so I got you a job as a teacher at the High School." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Really?! Oh, thank you Uncle Charlie!" She jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

He smiled and hugged her back. "You'll be the Chemistry teacher, I know how you like that stuff. You start Monday."

"Yay!" She cheered. She ran up to her room and began to get ready for her first day tomorrow. It would be a very big day.

~-~

Carlisle went home that night only to find his 'family' sitting in the living room with very solemn expressions on their faces. "Carlisle, please tell me you didn't hurt her." Alice said.

"I didn't, did you see me hurting her?"

"Yes, you walked into the room and smelt her blood. You jumped at her, it was horrible." Edward nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad you have such control."

"It was so strong. I have _never_, in my 400 years, had someone's blood effect me that much. I felt like a vampire for the first time in centuries. But, it was strange. There was this sense of... I don't know, protection? I _had_ to protect her, no matter what, even if it meant hurting myself." The others nodded, understanding.

"I'm glad you didn't hurt her, she's our new teacher." Alice chirped, walking away from a now gawking Carlisle. Rosalie laughed. They all turned to look at her, confusion written on their faces.

"Oh, Carlisle looked funny. I've never seen him at a loss for words before and that was..." she began laughing again but managed to force out the last word. "Hilarous!" Emmett too, began to laugh after that and soon, the entire room was filled with musical laughter. Carlisle smiled, glad he had such amazing people that he had the privledge of calling his family.


	3. Hello Students!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Three: Hello Students!**

Hermione slept well that night. She woke up early and prepared for the day. She was in the kitchen eating magicked pancakes when Charlie came walking down. "Morning Uncle."

"Morning Mione. Sleep well?"

"Yes, you?"

"I did. I have to leave for work, I'll be home around 5."

"Sounds good." She stood and kissed his cheek goodbye. He smiled and waved.

She left at around 7:15 AM, school started at 8:10 AM, so she wasn't worried. She just wanted to get everything ready. Her first hour was a free period so she decided to read a little. She got to chapter 4 in _Romeo and Juliet_ before the bell rang, indidcating it was the end of 1st hour. She tucked the book in her drawer and stood in front of her desk, watching all of the students pile in. She was teaching the senior class Chemistry, and she couldn't have been more excited.

Two extremely beautiful students walked in, talking quietly amongst themselves. She looked at them curiously. They looked strangely like the handsome doctor, Carlisle Cullen. The same alabastor skin tone and golden eyes. The same chiseled features, but they didn't seem to be related otherwise. She looked down at her attendance chart. It was the first day of school, not only for Hermione, but for everyone else as well. She smiled to the class.

"Good Morning, I'm Hermione We-Granger. I'll be your new Chemistry teacher, taking over for Mr. Bridges, whom, most of you by now and if you haven't figured it out I bet you could guess, has retired."

The class chuckled and replied with a dull, "Morning." She smiled.

"Okay..." She began taking role. Everyone called here. She noticed the two students in the back, the ones who looked like Carlisle, were Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. She was confused. How did someone have extremely unique features exactly like someone else, when they weren't related? She might have to look in to that.

The class went well. She had them take notes about the lab they were going to set up the next day. She noticed Emmett and Rosalie didn't take notes and looked extremely bored. Everyone else was paying extreme attention. They were going to put rocks into different solutions to observe the difference in erosion. She let them go when the bell rang, telling them to be ready for the assignment tomorrow. Her next class also included a Hale. Jasper. He seemed even more separated from everyone than Rosalie and Emmett did, and that's saying something. He looked as if he were in pain. Curious. She would definitely look into this. And how were they related? Were they Carlisle's kids? But wasn't he only, like, 32 or something? She was very confused.

After this class, she had to go to lunch. She entered the teacher's lounge and found many teacher's already congregated. She smiled politely, but didn't really want to talk to any of them. She just didn't want to get close to anyone else, in case they would hurt her, like Ron did. _But Carlisle wouldn't hurt me._ She thought, then froze, food halfway to her open mouth. _WHAT?! I just met the guy and all we did was talk about my health! Why do I feel so connected to him?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went back to eating. The rest of the day was uneventful.

After school, as she was walking to the parking lot, she felt a strange stare on her back. Her war instincts were still strong. She turned to see the mysterious golden eyes of a boy she didn't know boring into hers. She felt someone trying to read her mind and raised her occlumency shields, which Harry had taught her while they were in the tent searching for Horcruxes. She raised an eyebrow and he turned around to talk to his siblings. Rosalie and Emmett looked at her, Emmett with curiousity and Rosalie with...hatred? What did she do to make this beautiful girl look at her so? She sighed, maybe it was just first day contempt. She got into her car and felt the eyes of all the Cullens and Hales following her leave.

~-~

"That's the girl, Miss Granger." Jasper pointed out to Edward. He stared at her back. She must have felt his intense gaze because she turned towards him, question written all over her face. He attempted to read her mind, but was blocked. She raised an eyebrow at him. He turned towards his siblings and told them what happened.

"What do you mean, 'You can't read her'?" Rosalie asked, angrily.

"I...can't read her." Edward said again. Alice looked at the girl curiously, as did Emmett. Rosalie glared at her. Jasper tried to sooth his sibling, not liking the tense atmosphere around her. She calmed and looked at Jasper, mumbling a small thanks.

They watched her get into her car and drive away. Then, they all piled into Edward's car and drove home, to see Carlisle and inform him of the new development.

At the house, they found Carlisle in his study. He had the day off and would be working the night shift. He smiled up at them all as they entered.

"Carlisle?" Edward started. He put down his book and stood up, in front of the others. "That girl yesterday, Hermione Granger," Carlisle stiffened at the name, but nodded, "Well, as you know, she's our new teacher."

Carlisle nodded again. "What's this about?"

"Well, I couldn't read her." Edward whispered, though everyone clearly heard.

"You...couldn't _read_ her?" Carlisle asked.

"No, and it was like she knew I was trying to read her mind or something because she raised an eyebrow at me when I tried to read her mind."

"Hmm. That's very strange. Did she smell particularly appetizing to any of you? Maybe it's just her?"

The rest shook their heads, looking at Carlisle with sympathy. "No, she smelled different, but no more appetizing than any of the others there." Jasper stated.

"Different?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it was, but she didn't smell like a normal human." Emmett clarified. "I kind of like her though. She can block out Edward, how cool is that?"

Edward huffed, annoyed. "Yeah, cool. I've never had that happen before and now...I don't know."

Carlisle smiled at him. "It's okay, it's just one person."

They nodded and decided it was time to leave Carlisle alone for a little while.

As they were leaving, Alice stopped in the doorway and smiled at Carlisle, "I like her, you know. So do the rest of us. Rosalie will warm up in time, don't worry." Then, she danced away, leaving behind an extremely confused Carlisle.


	4. Goodbye Sanity!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Four: Goodbye Sanity!**

The next day, Hermione was walking in the halls and bumped into a tiny girl, immediately apologizing. The girl smiled at her, revealing extremely white, straight teeth, pale skin, and the same golden eyes. "It's okay, it was my fault anyway." The girl claimed, as she bent down to help Hermione pick up the dropped papers. "I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen."

"How did I guess?" Hermione mumbled under her breath, not noticing the smiled widen on Alice's face. "I'm Hermione We-Granger. I teach Chemistry." She didn't really like introducing herself as 'Miss Granger'. It sounded weird. Alice noticed her slip up and her smile faltered slightly.

"Well, nice to meet you. I have to be going now. I'll see you around Miss Granger."

"You too." She waved and walked back to her classroom.

~-~

"Yeah, she did it again. 'We-Granger.'" Alice said, talking to Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who looked as if she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"Wonder why?" Jasper questioned. "I felt her emotions yesterday, when I walked in and left. She was sad about something, extremely sad, and she was curious. Also there was a sense of alertness."

"Probably about us. I saw her looking into it, but didn't recognize the book she was looking through. That could be the alertness and curiousity."

"Hmm. Wonder what happened to make her so sad?" Emmett pondered.

"Not sure. We'll have to ask. Maybe we could invite her over, let her get to know Carlisle..." Alice trailed off suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows and elbowing Emmett. He laughed, his bellowing laugh, and got up to go to their first class.

~-~

"Now, begin." Hermione instructed, letting her students begin their lab. They all got to work. She walked around the classroom, answering questions and adding comments. She smiled when Emmett and Rosalie were getting it perfect. The day went quickly, all of her students paying the utmost attention and being wonderful. Hermione was slightly surprised, being they were high school students, seniors at that.

She arrived home early and decided to look through her books, to try to figure out what was going on with the so-called Cullen kids.

She dug through her books, looking for something about magical creatures. She wasn't sure why, but she was almost positive they weren't human. So, she flipped through Magical Creatures and You: A Guide to Anything and Everything You'll Ever See and began searching for the little things she's found out about them. Pale, stony, golden eyes, beautiful, cold... Eventually, she found it. The description was perfect:

_An immortal vampire is a eternal soul that feeds off of the blood of humans. Sometimes, albeit very rarely, vampires hunt animals rather than humans. If they do, instead of the normal reddish eyes, they have golden eyes. If they put off hunting, their eyes will continually darken. They are extremely cold and pale, due to the lack of blood in their systems. They are extremely attractive so their prey is easier to hunt. And, instead of burning in sunlight, the only thing that can kill them is fire. Another vampire or a werewolf can cut the original vampire up, to make it easier to burn, but burning alive is still effective. The sunlight actually doesn't hurt them, but it makes them sparkle, like a million diamonds. These vampires are immortal, so they are also like sculpted marble, adding to the effect of coldness and perfection. They also have heightened senses and are extremely fast and strong. Some have special powers, like telepathy or visions._

"So, they're vampires." Hermione mumbled to herself, sighing. She closed the book and rubbed her eyes. "Awesome. I go to the most muggle place I can think of, and stumble upon other magical creatures. How ironic!" She stood and decided to go cook for Charlie.

~-~

At the Cullen house, Alice just came out of a vision. Edward listened in and shook his head. "Great." He mumbled. The others all turned towards them, waiting for clairity.

"Miss Granger will approach us tomorrow." Was all Alice provided, before dancing off. Jasper stood and followed her, perplexed. Emmett grinned.

"She figured it out?"

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Son of a..." Rosalie said, but Edward put his hand over her mouth. She screamed at him in her head. He removed his hand and she huffed. Emmett, burst into a round of hysterical laughter because of this and Rosalie stood and stalked off. Emmett continued to laugh, rolling on the gound and holding his sides. Edward couldn't help but chuckle too. That's how Carlisle found them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Alice had a vision that Miss Granger will approach us tomorrow because she figured out we're vampires," Edward explained. Carlisle stiffened at the mention of 'figuered out'. "And Rosalie was about to curse, but I stopped her and she yelled at me and Emmett thought it was hilarous..."

"It was though, you should've seen her face." He put on an angry expression and pouted slightly, mocking Rosalie. Then, he burst into laughter again.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed, from the garage. Carlisle just shook his head, smiling, and walked away to his office, to figure out this Hermione girl.

~-~

The next morning, Hermione was ready. The Cullens arrived early, anticipating their conversation. She found them standing together in the hall, waiting for her (but she didn't know that). She walked up and asked if she could talk to them.

"Sure." Alice chirpped. They walked into the closest classroom and Hermione waved her hand subtlely, locking and silencing the room. Alice grinned at her.

"What is it you wanted?" Emmett asked, giddily. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Well, I don't really know how I should put this..." She began, but Alice nodded encouragingly. "Umm, I know what you are?"

"And what would that be?" Edward asked, playing along.

"Vampires."

"And, you're not afraid?"

"No, I've met a vampire before, he was rather kind actually."

"What are you?" Rosalie asked, angrily.

"You-you don't know?"

"No." They all chorused, except Alice.

"A witch." She whispered, knowing they'd hear her. They gasped.

Alice giggled and they all turned to her, glaring. "You knew." It wasn't a question.

"Yup, I knew. I saw her doing magic."

"'Saw'?" Hermione asked.

"I have visions."

Hermione nodded, understanding. Then she turned to Edward. "And you're a telepath."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I felt you trying to read my mind."

"How?"

"...Witch." They nodded understandingly. "I have a headache now." Hermione groaned, grabbing her head. Then, a small tapping was heard at the window. All eyes turned towards the owl. She walked up to it and grabbed the letter it held. She read it and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, feeling the emotion change.

"Umm, nothing." Hermione said.

"Don't lie, we could help."

"Umm, well, I recently filed for divorce, because my husband...well he beat me." The vampires growled. "Anyway, they sent me a letter back saying the divorce didn't go through."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked. Everyone turned towards her. She shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Well..."


	5. Hello Acceptance!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Five: Hello Acceptance!**

"WHAT!?" The 5 vampires exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight. He won't sign the divorce papers for you because YOU left HIM and he thinks YOU were cheating on HIM when it was the other way around? He wants to be the one to file for divorce, but since you did, now he won't?" Jasper asked, trying to comprehend the letter.

"Right."

"How about we just kill him? I'm sure Carlisle won't mind." Emmett growled. Hermione looked at him curiously, silently asking for clarification.

"Oh, umm...Alice?" Emmett smiled cheekily.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Carlisle kind of...oo, how do I put this? Carlisle has...We'll just let him explain. Come over after school today?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" Alice jumped off the table she was previously sitting on and walked to the door. She looked pointedly at Hermione who waved her hand and Alice smiled. "She locked it." Alice explained to her confused siblings. They nodded and left the room. Hermione followed shortly after and meandered to her classroom.

The day flew by and before she knew it, it was time to visit the Cullen's house. She drove to Charlie's house and was followed by Edward in his Volvo. Then, she jumped in his car and drove with them. They were silent the entire way.

When she got to their house, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sure, she lived at the most amazing Hogwarts Castle for 7 years, but this was just a house, not a school. It was large, and white, with many, many windows. Surrounded on all sides by woods, it was gorgeous. Alice led Hermione into the house and sat her down in the living room, asking if she wanted anything. Hermione politely declined and waited for Carlisle to arrive. After 5 minutes, they heard his car and he appeared in the doorway. When he entered the room, he froze. The scent of Hermione was overwhelming and he had to grip the doorframe to restrain himself. He ended up crushing the wood, but successfully protected Hermione.

"Hello again, Miss Granger." He politely greeted.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

"Fair, so Hermione, may I ask why you're here?"

"Your...children...told me you would explain why you wouldn't mind if they killed Ron."

"Ron is?"

"My abusive husband." He stiffened again, this time from anger.

"Not _ex_-husband?" he ground out.

"The divorce wouldn't go through because he wouldn't sign for it. He wanted to file for divorce and now that I already did, he won't anymore. He wants me to suffer. As if I haven't enough..." She trailed off, blushing slightly that she was rambling. Carlisle stiffened again. She immediately apologized.

He ran over to her and sat next to her, closing his eyes to get used to the proximity. When he opened them, he concentrated on his words. "Hermione, you know what we are, correct?" She nodded. "Well, I...thirst for your blood, more than I have ever experienced when it's came to humans. But, I would never be able to hurt you because I feel drawn to you, extremely drawn. I _must_ protect you, so if Ron," he spat the name, "was to hurt you, I would have to kill him." He said it so simply, she couldn't help but believe every word. She smiled at him and he too broke out into a massive grin.

Alice giggled in the background and they turned to her, curiously. Edward rolled his eyes and they looked at him too. "You'll see, soon enough."

"Thanks Edward." Rosalie groaned. He smiled cheekily.

"If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me." Carlisle told Hermione. She nodded, entranced by his eyes. They seemed to be smoldering. So, enchanting...so, full of admiration...so, addicting. "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"What we are, what might happen, Ron?"

"No, apprehensive, but not afraid, and definitely not. Ron can't do anything to me."

"Why's that?"

"I know better now, I have you and Charlie to watch out for me," at this Carlisle smiled wider, "and I'm a witch."

"A witch?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you yet. Yes, I'm a witch."

"So, if we tell you our life stories, will you tell us yours?" Jasper asked, enthralled with learning something new, especially about this girl with strangely swirlling emotions.

"Sure, I guess. I'm 22 years old. I met my best friends when I first attended Hogwarts, a wizarding school in England. Harry and Ron. Harry was cursed, you could say, by a dark wizard. He constantly tried to kill Harry and Ron and I helped him survive. When I was 18, there was a huge war at Hogwarts and Harry killed Voldemort, the dark wizard. Many of our friends died, but we held on. I was married shortly after. Then a year into my marriage, Ron began to drink." Tears were running down her face and Carlisle instinctively wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to him. The 'kids' exchanged glances. "It developed from that to yelling at me, then cursing at me, cheating on me, and hitting me. He accused me of cheating on him, and that's when I was finally brought to reality. I left him and came to my Uncle Charlie's house."

The vampires all looked extremely put out by the story. They looked like they were all about to cry, if they could have. By now, somehow, Hermione was sitting in Carlisle's lap, securely wrapped in his arms. He was whispering soothing things in her hair while she sobbed. It was the first time she recounted her story to anyone and the first time she cried about it all. It was like a bursting dam, once it began, it couldn't stop. Jasper sent soothing waves to the girl, to help her calm down and, surprising almost everyone, Rosalie sat next to her, patting her back. Carlisle smiled thankfully at Rosalie and Alice began to laugh again, this time, with Edward.

"Is this what your vision was about?" Jasper asked her, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded and he too laughed. Emmett burst out laughing, his booming laughter filling the room. It was contagious and soon, Hermione and Carlisle joined in. Rosalie huffed in annoyance and pouted angrily. But, the laughter got to her too and soon she was laughing along.

"So, what's your stories?" Hermione asked. The vampires all turned to Carlisle, allowing him to go first. He smiled and recounted his tale to the witch in his arms. Surprisingly, she hadn't moved yet. Hermione felt safe in Carlisle's arms, a feeling she never experienced with Ron. Also, she fit so perfectly into his lap, it was uncanny.

After Carlisle told his story, Japer told his. Then Edward, then Alice, then Rosalie and lastly Emmett. She felt a strange connection to them that was also new to her. She was close to Harry, but she felt even closer to these people she had just met. Carlisle was so smart, she developed a small crush on the masculine vampire.

She was close to Jasper because he fought in a war. She felt close to Edward because he felt so alone. Alice was so fun, she couldn't not feel happy around her and Rosalie was warming up to the girl. Maybe just because she cared for Carlisle so much and wanted to see him happy, she was nice. But it didn't matter, all that mattered, was she actually liked the girl, and that was no act. Emmett was like the big brother she never had. Sure, she had the Weasley's but she never felt like she fit in. She thought they just accepted her because Ron liked her and she was friends with Harry.

Anyway, she yawned when the stories were all told and Rosalie looked at the clock. "Oh, it's nearly midnight! We should get you home. There is school tomorrow." Hermione yawned again and snuggled closer to Carlisle, falling asleep extremely quickly. They all laughed.

"I'll bring her home. Tell Charlie some story about how she came over to visit her favorite students or something." Carlisle said, standing up with Hermione in his arms. The others nodded and he walked out the door, still carrying the beautiful girl he so quickly became addicted to.


	6. Hello Letters!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Six: Hello Letters!**

Hermione woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Where was she? Then, it all came flashing back, so quickly her head hurt and she fell back onto her bed. She looked at her clock and groaned. 4 AM. She wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now. She got up and took a shower. Then, she came back into her room and looked around, trying and failing, to figure out how she got there. Hadn't she fallen asleep at the Cullen house in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle. She sighed.

She went over to her computer and began to put in grades. It was something she needed to do anyway. At about 5:30 AM, she heard Charlie get up and decided to join him for breakfast. She walked down and he smiled at her.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"I'm not sure. Midnight I think."

"Where were you?"

"I went to visit the Cullens. They are my best students and I wanted to get to know them a little better." She provided, telling_ a_ reason, but not_ the_ reason. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're making friends. They're good people, the Cullens. Never had a problem with them." Hermione smiled at her uncle. They ate in silence. "Hey, Bella's coming in March I guess, that's when Phil and Renee are leaving."

"That's cool." Hermione replied, then started to panic. "You didn't tell her about me, did you?"

"No, I just said you were over visiting and will probably stay for awhile."

"Good." She sighed, relieved.

"But I don't know why you don't want to tell her."

"It's just, I never really got that close to Bella, I trust her and all, but..."

"I understand, I won't force you or anything." He glanced at the clock. "Well, I got to go. Have a good day Mione."

"You too Uncle Charlie." She stood and kissed his cheek and hugged him goodbye. Then, she sat back down to eat. Just as the spoon was 1/2 way to her lips, there was a tap at the window. Sighing, she stood and let Hedwig in. Giving her some treats, Hermione took the letter and watched the magestic bird fly off, obviously not anticipating a response. She opened it and read:

_Mione, Why did you leave Ron? He said you accused him of cheating on you and just walked out. He tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't hear it. We want to know where you are. He's been a wreck without you. Please, come home. We all miss you so much. -Harry_

Hermione sighed. Of course Ron would lie to them all. Well, then why wouldn' t he just divorce her already? She got up from her chair and went to get dressed. She angrily drove to the school and went to her classroom. Not suprisingly, the Cullen kids were all there waiting for her with concerned faces. "He...sucks." Was all she said before Alice jumped at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I knew it was coming when he wrote the letter but you were asleep."

"It's okay, don't worry."

"Can I read it?" Rosalie asked. Hermione dug through her purse to find the crumpled piece of paper, already anticipating this exact situation. She handed the ball to Rosalie who smiled grimly in return. She read the letter and laughed bitterly. "That stupid ass." Hermione smiled at Rosalie, agreeing silently.

Rosalie passed the letter around and everyone read it. "That jerk!" Alice exclaimed. "How could he pin this all on you then say he misses you?"

"That's Ron."

"If I ever got my hands on him..." Emmett threatened. The others all nodded.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you care so much."

"Of course, you mean a lot to us because you mean a lot to Carlisle." Jasper said, smiling slightly. He felt a connection because they both fought in a war.

"Plus, you're just super nice." Emmett grinned. Hermione smiled slightly back. The bell rang, signaling the day was going to begin in 5 minutes. Alice hugged her goodbye and waltzed out of the room, slowly, the others followed, each hugging Hermione. Even Rosalie did, even though it was slightly awkward. Along with Jasper's odd hug. Emmett bear hugged her and Edward's hug wasn't as weird as Rosalie's or Jasper's, but still slightly strange, probably because she's only known these people since Monday, and it was Thursday!

The rest of the passed rather quickly, and when she arrived home, there was another letter waiting for her on her bed with a note pinned on top. The top one said: _Mione, I came home for lunch and found a bird outside the window. Then, I took the letter and put it here. Love, Uncle Charlie_

She smiled. Then, she opened the other letter. The messy scrawl made it obvious it was from Ron.

_HERMIONE WEASLEY! Where did you go? I can't believe you left like that, when I find you, you'll surely be sorry for what you did! Your little shag buddy will be too, when I find him. I can't believe you cheated on me! Well, for punishment, I'm not letting you divorce me until you apologize for cheating on me and tell the entire wizarding world that you're a whore. Then, I'll think about signing the stupid papers. By the way, I will find you. Ron_

She gaped at the letter, what the heck did he think he was doing? He was so going to be killed if he came anywhere near her.

There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. Immediately, she was pulling into a hug. "Alice told me about the letter, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. Hermione nodded, in a daze that this gorgeous vampire, for some reason, liked her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good." He turned to leave, but she put her hand on his arm to stop him

"You can come in, if you'd like." She whispered. His face broke into the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen and he thanked her quietly before walking into the small house. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied, turning towards her.

"Why do you like me?"

"What's not to like? You're beautiful, inside and out, you're intelligent, funny, kind, helpful, great with people...and there's just something about you that I can't seem to stay away from."

"Thank you." She blushed, but this time, he didn't stiffen like before. He just smiled in return, which caused her to blush more.

She began preparing dinner for Charlie and Carlisle decided to help a little. They finished rather quickly and spent the rest of the time talking. Carlisle was so smart and worldly, having lived over 400 years, Hermione couldn't learn enough about him. He, on the other hand, couldn't learn enough about this girl who, having lived only 23 years or so, has seen so much. Charlie walked in and found them on the couch talking.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, how are you today?" Charlie asked, sending a questioning glance at Hermione that didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle.

"Please, Chief Swan, call me Carlisle. And I'm well. I just came to speak to Hermione for a little while."

"Only if you call me Charlie, and I'm glad Hermione's making friends." He smiled warmly at his niece.

"Well, I must be going. I'll talk to you later Hermione, nice seeing you Charlie." Carlisle smiled, and left himself out.

"He's really nice, Hermione. Do you like him?" Charlie asked.

Hermione blushed but managed a small yes.

"Well, I approve. Besides, he's much nicer than that other...man you left."

"He's much nicer." Hermione mumbled, staring at the door where Carlisle just walked through.


	7. Goodbye Hermione!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye Hermione!**

They ate dinner in silence, then Hermione went to enter more grades on her computer. She opened the window after about 10 minutes, because her room began getting rather stuffy. As she was typing, she heard a small sound in the corner of her room. War instincts on high alert, she whipped around, brandishing her wand, but nothing was there. She muttered a revealing spell, to show if anyone was using a disillusionment charm, nothing appeared. Content, she turned back to her work, but before she could do anything, a bag was thrown over her head and she was hit with a stunner.

~-~

The Cullens were all sitting around playing a game, Alice and Edward not joining in, when Alice went rigid. Without having to ask, Carlisle knew what was wrong. He could feel it in his soul. He was on his feet before anyone could ask what was going on and was grabbing stuff to be able to get to England. He called in plane tickets for them all while Alice explained her vision.

"Hermione was sitting in her room. She heard a noise and turned, no one was there. She checked, but the person had thrown something in the room, as a distraction. Then, when she turned back, the man came up behind her and stunned her, putting a bag over her head and disappearing on the spot. I seen them land in some stoneish hallway, probably in England. It's almost bluish in color..." She trailed off, drawing it on a piece of paper. They all began gathering needed items and took off at a run to the airport. They boarded the plane and watied. Carlisle was extremely fidgety, nervous about the outcome. He constantly asked Alice if anything new was happening. She looked at him with sad eyes and promised if anything were to happen, she'd tell him immediately. He seemed appeased, for the moment and busied himself with tactics on getting Hermione back.

~-~

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. "Where am I?" She whispered, trying to remember what happened.

"I told you I'd find you." A chilling voice called to her. She stiffened. Ron!

"Hello Ron." She mumbled. He walked up to her, out of the shadows and smirked.

"So, you're back."

"Why did you do that?" She calmly asked.

"Come for you? Because, you deserve to suffer after leaving me and cheating on me."

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Tut tut, that's not going to get you your divorce papers. Maybe I won't divorce you. Then, you will suffer... That sounds nice."

"Ron, let me go."

"NO!" He screamed at her, slapping her face. "You left me! You cheated on me! Why would I let you go? I'm going to bring in Harry and my family, let them see the cheating whore you are."

"I never cheated on you!"

He smacked her again and left the room. She managed to get a glimpse of the area outside the door. A blue, stone hallway...blue...stone...blue...hallway...stone hallway...blue, stone hallway! DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. Knowing Alice would have seen her abduction and would be watching for her now. "Alice, if you're listening or seeing, whatever, I'm in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. Please, save me!" She began to cry.

~-~

Alice snapped out of her vision. "She's with Ron. He kiddnapped her and still accuses her of cheating. They're in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. She told me."

"How?" Carlisle asked, amazed.

"She must have known I've been watching out for her. She whispered it outloud, so I'd see it and know."

"My smart little witch." Carlisle grinned, then, it faltered. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's tied in a chair, and Ron hit her a few times." Carlisle growled. "But, she seems fine."

"Thank God." Carlisle sighed.

They landed in England shortly after and ran to King's Cross. Hermione had told them all about getting through the barrier and all, so they did as she had previously instructed and found themselves on an empty Platform 9 3/4. They ran out along the railroad tracks, all the way to Hogwarts. From there, they searched through the castle to find someone to help them. The castle appeared empty, but Carlisle wouldn't give up. Finally, they found a small teacher walking in the halls.

"Excuse me!" Alice called out.

"We're from America and we were wondering if you could take us to the Ministry of Magic."

The little man looked slightly frightened, but Edward walked forward. "Listen here Filius," the man jumped. "We're friends of Hermione's. You know Hermione, Hermione Granger. Yes, that's her, anyway, she's in trouble and we need to get to the Ministry of Magic."

"How do you know my name?"

"We'll explain later, now, please?" Rosalie but in, angrily.

"Sure." Filius Flitwick squeaked, grabbing Carlisle's hand and apparating him in front of the Ministry. He repeated the process with all of them. Emmett then grinned at the small man.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome." He replied, but they didn't hear because they were already inside, searching for Hermione.

"Over here!" Rosalie yelled, pointing to a elevator. They piled in and pushed the botton, indicating Department of Mysteries. When they arrived, Alice grinned.

"This is it." She whispered, walking forward slowly. All of the Cullens followed her and they ended up in front of a black door. Carlisle smiled grimly and wrenched the door open. Inside, they didn't find what they were hoping.

~-~

Hermione lifted her head, someone was entering the room. "Hermione?" Harry's voice called out.

"Harry?" She called back, relieved.

"How could you do that to Ron? How could you cheat on him, then leave him?"

"Harry," Her voice wavered, "I never cheated on him."

"That's not what he said. Also, he said you'd lie about it. What happened to you Mione? You used to be so trustworthy, so nice."

"Harry, Ron's brainwashed you." She was hysterical. "Harry, NO! Don't leave me here! HARRY!" He just shook his head disgustedly, and walked out, leaving a hysterical Hermione, crying in the chair she was tied to, all alone.


	8. Hello Cullens!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Eight: Hello Cullens!**

Alice snapped out of her vision, with an expression saying if she could cry, she surely would have been. "Hermione's best friend, Harry, the saviour of the wizarding world, doesn't believe her. He's coming..." Her eyes got really wide and he walked out of the door they had closed. Now Alice was stumped. How did he just talk to her, yet come out of the room that no one was in a second ago. Taking chances, they watched him leave. He looked at the group of vampires suspiciously but didn't say a word. Then, they walked through the door and into a round room, full of doors. The room spun and when it stopped the vampires looked around.

"Alice?" Carlisle apprehensively inquired.

"Hold on..." She closed her eyes, thinking, seeing. After a minute, she opened her eyes and pointed, "that one." Carlisle ran to the door and ripped it off its hinges. Inside, was a completely dark room, with a light in the middle over a hunched figure tied to a chair.

~-~

"Hermione?" a voice softly whispered, her head whipped up. When she noticed who it was, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Carlisle!" He ran to her and kissed her head. "I knew you'd come for me, thank you. Thank you all." She was hysterical.

"Don't worry about it, we said we'd always watch out for you." Edward soothed, working on the knots tying her to the chair. Rosalie and Jasper also began untying her legs and chest from the chair and in no time, she was freed. Automatically, she jumped at Carlisle, hugging him. He smiled widely, hugging her gently back. When she realized what she was doing, she released him and blushed, apologizing.

"No need to be sorry, let's just get you out of here." She smiled and looked around.

"I need my wand."

"Where is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have it when I woke up." She sighed, upset.

"So, is this who you've been shagging?" Ron's voice rang out from the darkness. The vampires all spun around to face the red headed man walking into the light.

"Ron, I never cheated on you."

"Lying bitch!" He shrieked. He began to walk menacingly towards her, but Jasper and Emmett stepped infront of her, protectively, while Alice and Rosalie flanked them. Edward stood by her side and Carlisle stood behind her with his arms wrapped possessively around her.

All the vampires growled, "Don't call her that you bastard. You cheated on her, you BEAT her, you lied and you hurt her. Never come near her again." Jasper snarled.

Ron laughed humorlessly. "Is that what she told you? She lies, it's what she does. She's a whore and to get everyone to do what she wants, she puts on a 'save me' act." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll kill you Ron."

"Do it. Be thrown in Azkaban, see if I care. You already hurt me enough that nothing you'll do to me can make a difference."

"One word Ron: Pensieve." Ron considerably paled. "Yeah, didn't think of that one did you. All I have to do is show them my memories from the past 4 years and you get a one way trip to Azkaban." he vampires in front of her stepped aside when she put her hands on their backs. She stepped right in front of them, facing Ron. "Now listen here." She all but growled. "You will give me back my wand, sign the divorce papers, and let us leave, never to come near us again, got it?"

He looked at her for a second, contemplating, and lunged. He punched her in the jaw, snapping her head sickeningly backwards. But, before he could do anything else, the vampires were on him. Carlisle, despite how much he wanted to rip Ron limb from limb, went to Hermione first. He checked her pulse, which was there. She was just knocked out. The others were all holding Ron down on the ground, beating him to a pulp.

"WAIT!" Carlisle yelled, causing everyone to pause in mid-punch. "We should bring him to these Ministry people, to get the divorce finalized for Hermione."

"Fine." Emmett mumbled, upset that he couldn't keep beating the bastard. They pulled Ron up by his collar and Carlisle picked Hermione up in his arms. Alice led the way, asking people how to get to Hogwarts from where they were. They managed to arrive there in no less than an hour. By then, Hermione was stirring.

"Carlisle?" She whispered, looking up at her own personal guardian angel. He grinned down at her.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Getting punched by Ron."

"Well, the kids attacked him, but didn't kill him. He's with us now and we're running to Hogwarts to get you fixed and talk to that McGonagall lady you said runs the school."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me."

"Anytime." She smiled at him and kissed his chest. She really couldn't reach anything else.

They arrived at the school and rushed into the hospital wing, thanks to Hermione's instructions. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey was in there and immediately tended to Hermione's bruise.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" She fussed, quickly checking Hermione for any other injuries.

"Ron."

"RON!"

"Yeah, he punched me. Luckily the Cullens were there to save me or I would probably be dead." She flashed them a sincere smile.

"Well, thank goodness for all of you then. Where is Ron?"

Emmett pulled Ron up by his shirt and showed him, bruised and bloody, to Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "And what did you do to him?"

"We, kind of, sorta attacked him...after he punched Mione." Jasper smiled sheepishly.

"Tsk, tsk." Madam Pomfrey repremanded, but you could easily tell she wasn't too upset. She pulled out her wand, healed Hermione, and sent a patronus to McGonagall, explaining the situation.

McGonagall rushed in not to long after and listened to their story. She pulled out some of Hermione's memories and owled the Ministry. An official showed up within the hour and they retold the story.

The official was shocked and immediately filed the divorce, giving Hermione the papers and not needing Ron's signature because it was an abusive case. She smiled widely at the woman and hugged her tightly. Ron, like predicted, got sent to Azkaban, but not after threatening Hermione once more.

"You'll pay, Hermione, you and your 'friends'. You'll all pay! I'll get out of Azkaban and I'll come for you." He screamed as he was being dragged, kicking and screaming, out of Hogwarts and away to Azkaban and the dementors.

Hermione sighed a great sigh of relief and began to cry. Finally, she was free. She thanked the vampires incessently, apologizing for being a burden. They waved it off, telling her they would always be there for her. She smiled warmly at them and hugged them all tightly. Even Rosalie hugged her back, smiling nonstop.

They took a plane back to Washington, Hermione was told by Madam Pomfrey to lay off on extensive magic for awhile.

When Hermione returned, she was wrapped into a huge hug by Charlie. "Thank God you're alright." He exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

"All thanks to the Cullens." Charlie let her go and shook each of the Cullens' hands.

"Thank you so much. If there's anything I can ever do for you, say the word." The Cullens smiled in response, saying it was the least they could do for their favorite teacher and friend, which made Hermione blush a deep shade of red.

They talked for a little while longer before they thought it best that Hermione get some sleep. She walked up to her room to find something she never expected.


	9. Hello Harry!

**What Shatterend Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Nine: Hello Harry!**

"HARRY!" Shreiked Hermione, backing out of her doorway and away from him.

"Hermione, listen. Ron had us all tricked. He told us this fake sob story and we all believed him, I don't know why but we did. I'm so sorry. If I was thinking right, I would've seen the lies, but I guess I just wasn't thinking right." Harry pleaded.

"You thought I cheated on Ron. Harry, you know me better than that."

"I do, but like I said before, Ron did something to us."

"But you still believed him."

"I did."

"Harry, I think it's time for you to go."

"I'm really sorry Herm-"

"NOW!" He ducked his head and apparated on the spot. Hermione broke down crying and fell onto her bed.

~-~

The Cullens were just walking into their house when Alice again froze in a vision.

"Oh, shit." Edward exclaimed and Carlisle was off like a bullet, running back towards Hermione.

"Sometimes it amazes me that he's _not_ the mind reader." Jasper said, shaking his head at his father figure.

"Only when it comes to Hermione." Rosalie added, laughing slightly.

"So, what did you see?" Emmett asked Alice, getting to the point.

"Oh, Harry comes to talk to Mione, she gets upset and tells him to leave. I figured I'd tell Carlisle to comfort her, but I don't need to now, do I?"

"Nope." Emmett replied, popping the 'p'.

Meanwhile, Carlisle just arrived at the Swan residence and jumped up the side of the house and into Hermione's open window. He found her crying on the bed and without thinking, went over to her and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back, sobbing into his stoney shoulder.

"What's wrong darling?" Carlisle asked her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"H-harry stopped over, to apologize, but I sent him home. He didn't believe me, when it counted most, he wasn't there for me." She cried.

"I don't blame you for not accepting his apology. What he did was horrible, and I support your decision."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Anytime princess."

~-~

Hermione smiled up at him, how did she get so lucky? She leaned forward slightly and kissed him very softly. He smiled when she pulled away and leaned in to kiss her again. She giggled.

"Hermione, I know we just met, but you know what you mean to me."

"I do, do you know what you mean to me?"

"No, what?"

"You mean the world to me. You saved my life, you gave me hope, and you are so beautiful," She blushed at her words, "Inside and out."

He kissed her again. "Thank you, you too are absolutely beautiful."

She blushed again. He kissed her once more, relishing in the thought at how this beautiful girl, who happened to know what he was and yet didn't care, loved him. She yawned and he chuckled.

"Hermione, dear, sleep." She nodded and cuddled up to his side, falling asleep almost instantly. He smiled at her and methodically stroked her hair, thinking, the entire night.

She woke up the next morning in an empty bed. She looked around for Carlisle, but couldn't find him. Sighing, she stood to get prepared for classes but noticed a letter on her nightstand. Smiling widely, she picked it up and read Carlisle's beatiful script.

_Hermione, I'm sorry I had to leave, I had to work and I know you do too. I hope you're feeling better. I know it's soon, but...I love you. Carlisle_

Despite his words being true, it was very soon, she couldn't help but grin at his words. She felt the same way, but she wouldn't admit it just yet. Hey, she just got out of a horrible relationship, no need to jump into another relationship right away. With a new spring in her step, she got ready for school. She said goodbye to Charlie and apparated to the woods nearby the school. She didn't much feel like driving.

Settleing down in her dark classroom, she took out her favorite book of all time, _Hogwarts, A History_, and began to re-read it for the millionth time. Just as she was beginning the next chapter, a knock was heard at her door.

"Come in." She called out, and marked the page in her book, setting it down and looking at the door curiously. Alice and Jasper stepped inside.

"Hey." Alice greeted, "How are you feeling today?" She looked up at Jasper.

"Well, no need to ask, I'm sure you've already seen it or Jasper can feel it now."

"True, but I find it polite to ask." Jasper drawled.

"I agree. Anyway, I'm well, tired, but that's to be expected. I'm not sad or upset. Harry stopped by, but you know that obviously, and he tried to apologize, but I just couldn't let it go. He's supposed to be my best friend, and yet, when I need him most, when I'm begging him, crying uncontrollably in a chair, he doesn't believe me and turns his back. That's not something I can easily forgive."

Alice looked at Hermione with understanding eyes and walks forward, wrapping her in a cool hug. Hermione hugged her thankfully back and smiled. The bell rang so Alice and Jasper left Hermione to go to their first class. The day went smoothly enough. Some students asked why she missed last Friday, but she told them it was a family emergency. They accepted the story.

After school, Hermione went to Charlie's house and talked to him about maybe dating Dr. Cullen. He admired the doctor greatly, and his entire family, especially after them saving his niece so he told her he approved of anything she decided.

Then, she went over to the Cullen's house and stayed there for a while, just enjoying the freedom of not being tied to Ron anymore. Finally, she was free, and she loved it, for now.


	10. Goodbye Charlie!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Ten: Goodbye Charlie!**

The next few months flew by incredibly smoothly. Hermione could not have been any more happy if she tried. She and Carlisle were closer than ever and everyone seemed to love her. Finally, she fit in in a place where she didn't have to try to be someone she wasn't just to fit in, if that makes any sense. Time just seemed to fly by. Before anyone could blink, it was late February and Bella would be over in about a month.

"Uncle Charlie, breakfast." Hermione called from the kitchen. He walked in and smiled at her, sitting at the table. She set a hot plate of sausage, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs in front of him and he licked his lips mockingly.

"Looks delicious Hermione."

"Thanks." She too took a plate and sat to eat with him. He finished quickly and kissed her head quickly before leaving for work. She ate slowly, relishing in the alone time. Sighing she began to contemplate her options; either she could spend the mornings with Bella, her cousin who didn't know about her being a witch, or she could move in with Carlisle, who had been asking her to for some time. The only reason she'd been denying him, not that she didn't love him and not that she didn't want to move in, it's just she didn't want to leave Charlie all alone, not yet. But, when Bella came, she might just move in. But, she'd be the only one to sleep, and that could get a little annoying for Carlisle. She'd decided to tell him her concerns that night.

After school, Hermione followed Rosalie's car to the Cullen place. Carlisle had been given the day off and was sitting up in his office. She walked in and he awarded her with a brilliant smile. "Hello, Beautiful, how are you today?" He asked, standing up and hugging her.

She hugged him back and replied, "I'm wonderful, and you?" She reached up and kissed him.

"Much better now." She blushed.

"Carlisle? When Bella comes, I was thinking of then, maybe, if you still want me to, moving over here."

"Really? That would be absolutely wonderful." He picked her up and spun her around.

"But, I have to sleep, won't that get bothersome on your part?"

"Not at all, I enjoy watching you sleep, besides, I'll always know you're safe."

"But, couldn't you just...you know, change me?"

"I could. Is that what you want?"

"I know I want to be with you, forever."

"Then let's get married."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me." He replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He knelt down and looked up at her with smoldering golden eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone. You are my life and I can't live without you. Please, marry me?"

"Carlisle..."

"I know you're thinking of Ron, but you know I won't do any of that."

"I know..." She looked into his beautiful eyes and grinned. "I love you, of course I'll marry you." He smiled even brighter and slipped the ring on her finger, standing up and kissing her. She only pulled away when the need for fresh oxygen became too overwhelming. "Wow."

He nodded, also breathing hard, unnecessarily of course. Alice came bounding into the room. "MOMMY!" She sprang at Hermione, hugging her tightly. Hermione burst out into uncontrollable giggles. The others, all hearing Alice scream, came running through the door with equally surprised faces on, well all except Edward who was grinning madly.

"Mother." He said, also stepping forward and wrapping Hermione into a comfortable hug. The others all exchanged confused glances before noticing the ring Hermione was now adorned with. They nodded in understanding and stepped forward, all repeating the message in their own ways.

Jasper had hugged her tight, whispering how he was glad she was soon going to be 'in the family'. Emmett picked her up and spun her around chanting 'Momma' over and over. Rosalie hugged Hermione and told her how she would love having her in the family and that Hermione would be the perfect 'mother' for them all. Throughout this whole ordeal, Hermione couldn't for the life of her, get the smile off of her face.

They chattered away happily until Alice brought up the one thing that made them all freeze. "So, Carlisle, when are you going to change her?"

They only froze momentairily shocked by her question before Carlisle replied, "Whenever she wants me to."

Every set of golden eyes turned curiously to Hermione. "After the wedding. It will be easier. Besides, then, it can be over the summer and I won't have to miss school." They all laughed, always the bookworm.

Hermione went back to her Uncle's house that night dragging Carlisle along. "Uncle Charlie?" She called when she entered the house, sending a small smile to Carlisle.

"In here Hermione." His voice was heard from the living room. They walked in and he smiled at them both. "Oh, hello Carlisle, what a nice surprise."

"Nice to see you Charlie. I came along to tell you something with Hermione."

Charlie sat up straighter and muted the television. "What is it?" He asked, concern etching his voice.

"We're getting married." Hermione said, excitedly.

"Oh...OH, congratulations. I thought it was going something bad. That's wonderful news, I'm happy for you. You two are perfect for each other." He beamed at the couple and stood to hug Hermione and shake hands with Carlisle. As he hugged Hermione he whispered something in her ear, "Are you sure because he has kids that are a few years younger than you?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Uncle Charlie, I'm okay with it, no problem. Besides, they all accept me and said they'd love to have me as their...'mother figure'.

"Well, that's great. Does this mean you're leaving Hermione?"

"Umm, I can stay until Bella comes, so you won't be alone."

"No, that's fine. Go now, you can always visit. And you have to promise to visit."

"I promise. I love you Uncle."

"Love you too Mione." He hugged her once again and kissed her forehead. "Now go get packed, I'll see you later. Good bye."

"Good bye Uncle." She grinned and grabbed Carlisle's hand pulling him with her up the stairs to her room. With one wave of her wand, everything was thrown into her trunk. Another wave and the trunk was shrunken and she picked it up, throwing it into her pocket. She looked around at her new bare room, smiling. "I'm ready." Carlisle smiled at her and hugged her close, kissing her sweetly.

"Let's go home."

"Home." she repeated and apparated them away to the big, white house.


	11. Hello Bella!

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Eleven: Hello Bella!**

She loved living with Carlisle. Every morning she would awake to his face smiling at her and every night she'd fall asleep in his arms. It had been a month since she moved in and Bella was coming to Charlie's house that night. Hermione had a great day. Since it was Sunday, Carlisle had the day off and they spent the entire day going over plans for their upcoming wedding. They would be getting married on the last day of May so she could be changed at the very beginning of the summer. Then, she'd have the next 3 months to get used to blood. If she was fully ready after that, she would be able to go back and teach, if not, they'd move and she'd get used to being around human blood for awhile somewhere else.

"Carlisle, are you sure you're not bored? You can go, Alice will help me finish up."

"I'm fine. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him quickly, before she went back to work. Alice looked between them both and smiled.

"You are perfect for each other."

"Thank you Alice."

"You're very wel-" She paused, going into a vision. About a minute later, she shook her head and looked between them both nervously.

"Alice?" Hermione asked, touching the smaller girl's shoulder. Alice flinched and began mumbling about her vision.

"Edward...girl, Bella...bite...singer...maybe not, bloodlust...overcome?"

"Alice, Alice...ALICE!" She shook out of her murmurings and looked curiously at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"What was your vision about?" By now, everyone was gathered together around the 3 of them.

"Yeah, Alice." Emmett grinned, excited. He was always excited about some new information, especially if it involved a fight. "Was it a fight?" Typical Emmett. Hermione rolled her eyes goodnaturedly at him and he smiled back joyously at her. Edward gasped and caused them all to look up at him sharply. "Eddie?"

"Bella comes to school tomorrow, I will either attack her, or ignore her. Her blood, effects me so much...Like-"

"Like Carlisle with Hermione." Jasper finished, putting the pieces together. Rosalie and Emmett nod understandingly and Alice looks at them fearfully.

"Edward, promise me you won't hurt her." Hermione pleaded.

"I promise." He swore, smiling lightly at her.

"I can't bare to lose you guys."

"I didn't think you were that close to her anyway and what do you mean lose us?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Well, if she were to die, I couldn't bare to leave Charlie behind, all alone, and you all would have to leave. I would be losing my favorite uncle, again, in a way. You should have seen him after Renee left him, it was horrible. If his daughter dies too..." Hermione shuddered. "Just promise you won't hurt her."

"I promise." Edward repeated, hugging her. She smiled at him again, thankfully.

That night, Hermione slept fitfully, having dreams of what could happen between Edward and Bella. She never really got along with Bella. She always was so spoiled, even though she acted like she didn't like the presents, she got everything she wanted. But, Bella was nice, she could talk to her whenever she really needed someone, but she didn't trust the girl enough to tell her her biggest secret, she was a witch. That's not her biggest secret anymore, or at least it's tied for first, with the Cullens as vampires being first (or tied).

She woke early the next day to Carlisle smiling at her. "How are you today, you didn't sleep well." He whispered, concerenedly.

"I know, annoying dreams about Bella and Edward."

"It'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know." She kissed him lightly before getting up and getting ready for school.

She arrived and noticed a beat up red truck sitting in the parking lot that was never there previously. "Bella." Hermione murmured as she walked passed it, smiling lightly to herself. She always did have a flair for unique and old fashioned things. She couldn't deny that Bella had amazing taste when it came to stuff like that.

Hermione rushed into her classroom and went to the office, to see if maybe she could say hi to Bella before school began, no such luck. "I'm sorry Hermione, she just left." The little lady behind the counter apologized with huge, saddened eyes. Hermione just smiled and waved it off, walking back to the Chem lab.

During her first hour, she cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the room and practiced some magic. Just before the bell rang, signifing the end of the hour, she finished, put the class back to the way it was, and unlocked the room. Smiling sneakily to herself as she sat, she waited for the next class. Rose and Emmett were in that class and they came into the room smiling at her.

"Hey He...Miss Granger." Rosalie greeted, sitting near the front, their new adopted seats since Hermione started hanging out with their family.

"Rosalie." She greeted.

"Momma." Emmett grinned cheekily.

Hermione, being Hermione, took it in stride and cooly replied by saying, "Son." He let out a booming laugh and sat next to Rose. They talked for a little while before the next bell rang. Hermione started the class then, and had a wonderful class. Everyone was so attentive, Hermione was thrilled.

The next class, with Jasper, began similarly. He walked in and greeted her, but with a 'Miss Granger' instead of a 'Momma'. She smiled and they chatted for awhile. After class, she had 2 more hours before lunch. The classes all went well, and she couldn't wait to see Bella at lunch. Mainly because she wanted to 'catch up'. Okay, that's not the reason but hey, maybe she could get to become good friends with Bella, that would definitely make Charlie's day.

She walked in and noticed Bella sitting with Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Bella was staring at Edward, who was, in turn, staring right back. Hermione shook her head. Of course, Bella, the one with extreme potency of her blood to a particular vampire, would be the one to pick said vampire to develop a crush on. Jeez, it hadn't even been a day. 'Oh well,' she thought 'better go talk to the vampires, see what's up.'


	12. Hello Family!

**A/N: By the way, this won't follow the Twilight books exactly. ****Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and have stuck with my story, I appreciate it all greatly.**

**I love all of you!**

**Mia**

* * *

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Twelve: Hello Family!**

The rest of March went quickly. The day after meeting Bella, Edward confided in Hermione that not only did he want her blood more than anyone else's, but he felt this strange connection to the girl. He wanted, no needed, to protect her. It was the Carlisle-Hermione thing all over again! Every day following, Edward would talk to Hermione and she would try to help him calm down and get to know Bella better, so he could be with her, like he wanted to so badly. Because of the conversations daily, Hermione and Edward became even closer, causing Edward to become even more excited for her to be his 'mother'.

With April came many more days with constant rain and far fewer days with sunshine. Carlisle put in his vacation days for the hospital so he could be with Hermione throughout her transformation and for a while afterwards. Hermione visited her Uncle Charlie at least once a week, usually it was every other day. He was happy to have Bella back, but missed Hermione as well. After Edward saved Bella from being killed in the parking lot, she admitted to Hermione one night, while they were having a little 'girl talk' that she sort of fell for the 'youngest' Cullen. She didn't know that Hermione was engaged to Carlisle. She had known Hermione was dating, and that she was engaged, and that she lived with her boyfriend, but didn't know who it was.

By the end of April, Edward told Hermione that Bella had figured out what they were. He also had asked her out and she immideately said 'yes'. He was thrilled. Later that night, she went over to have more 'girl time' with Bella. "Oh, and I'm so excited, Edward has been talking to me more and invited me over to meet the rest of his family tomorrow!" Bella squealed. Hermione laughed at the girl and smiled, glad that Edward finally found someone he really liked.

"You haven't met anyone else?"

"Well, I've seen them all, but I haven't actually met any of them."

"Oh. Has he told you anything about them all?"

"Yeah, you know them all, right?" At Hermione's confirmation, Bella continued. "Well, he's a foster child, his parents died...long ago. Anyway, all of his siblings are foster children too. Carlisle adopted them all. He's tall and blond, with the same golden eyes that Edward has." Hermione nodded in agreement, but Bella just assumed it meant she was listening. "Then, there's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. He said Carlisle is engaged to some pretty brunette and that he's really close to her. He can't wait for the wedding, it's at the end of May. Finally, he told me, he'll have a mother. Apparently, she's super nice, because even Rosalie seems to love her, which is weird because Rosalie is pretty bitter." Hermione laughed. She decided she wouldn't tell Bella she was the 'pretty brunette', she'd rather have her cousin be surprised.

"Sounds nice."

"It does. I'm extremely excited to meet all of them." Bella chirped, bouncing around on her bed. Hermione laughed again before checking her watch. Noticing how late it was, she apologized to Bella and left quickly. She apparated into the house to find them all waiting for her with somber expressions.

She smiled at them before it faltered, "What's wrong?"

Carlisle stood and wrapped her in a hug. She looked up at him pleadingly and he sighed. "Okay, we got this letter today, from Harry." Hermione disentangled herself from his arms and looked for the letter. Jasper held it out to her. Thanking him quickly, she skimmed over it, sighing slightly.

_Hermione,  
I don't know if you're still mad at me or what but you're still my best friend. I love you Mione and wanted to send you and invite, you know, just in case.  
Harry_

Attached was a white invitation to Harry's and Ginny's wedding. 4 months from now, at the end of August. She sat down heavily on the sofa, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Carlisle sat next to her, pulling her into his lap and she cried. The others all gathered around her, murmuring soothing words and patting her back. Jasper sent soothing waves out, trying to help, and at first it had no effect, she was too upset. But with a little persistence, she finally succumbed to the peace and fell silent. "Are you okay?" Rosalie worriedly asked her.

"I'm okay." Hermione replied, attempting a smile, which they all enthusiastically returned. "It's just, I want to forgive him, I really do, but I just don't know if I can. You know?"

The others all nodded in understanding. Alice smiled warmly at Hermione and said the one thing that only Alice could say that everyone would believe, "It'll be okay. I promise."

"Anyway, you just went to talk to Bella?" Edward asked, mainly to change the subject, but also to find out how she was feeling about coming to visit.

"Yup, she's thrilled to come over. I didn't tell her yet, about me marrying Carlisle. I figured it'd be funnier to have her find out on her own."

"It will be." Alice added, giggling. It was contagious and soon, the whole room was filled with laughter.

Hermione yawned, cutting off her hysterics and subsequently Carlisle's as well. "Time for bed." He declared, picking her up and running upstairs. She barely had enough time to gasp out a 'night' to everyone, as she was still trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. But, luckily, she did and they all choroused a 'Good night, Mother' in return, which caused her to laugh again.

She kissed Carlisle good night and fell asleep rather quickly. Then, she woke up the next morning fairly late. She smiled at Carlisle, kissed him again, and got dressed. Bella was going to be over in about an hour and a half. She went downstairs to find everyone gathered in the living room talking.

"What should we do when she gets here?" Alice asked, giddy.

"We could...I don't know, cook for her?" Emmett asked, looking at Hermione and Carlisle.

"That's a wonderful idea Emmett." Hermione praised, he beamed.

They all walked into the kitchen and began contemplating what to make. "Italian." Rosalie declared authoratively.

The others agreed and began to cook. Since they never had to actually cook before, because whenever Hermione was hungry she'd just wave her wand and it'd prepare itself, they had fun messing around the kitchen, and had to restart a couple times.

They were almost done when Rosalie announced she could 'smell the human'. Hermione laughed and walked towards the entry way of the kitchen. Edward walked in first followed by a timid Bella. Carlisle had followed Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. She smiled. "Hello Bella." Bella gaped.

"HERMIONE!?"

"Yeah?"

"Omigod! You're engag- Edward's new moth- why didn't you te-..."

"Bella, calm down, deep breaths. I'm engaged to Carlisle. I didn't tell you because it would be more fun this way, and yes, I'll be Edward's new 'mother'." Hermione answered all of her half asked questions.

"Oh." Was Bella's response. Hermione laughed, and soon, everyone else was too. Bella had on an indignant face, annoyed that everyone was making fun of her. Edward put a hand on her back and she joined in the laughter, finally seeing the humor.

"So you know...what they are?" Bella hesitantly asked.

"Of course." She smiled up at Carlisle.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, okay, it is. But now, human lunch time!" Emmett grinned. They all turned towards him. "What? I thought the moment was a little too sappy."

Again, the room burst out laughing and sat around the table, Hermione and Bella with plates of food, the others, just talking away, getting to know Bella, well, except for Rosalie and Jasper, who contented themselves to either listening or talking to anyone but Bella. Rosalie just didn't like her and Jasper couldn't be around the human blood. He was used to Hermione, so that was no problem, but another, fresh human, was a little tougher.


	13. Goodbye Again!

**A/N: This is a long chapter, a very long chapter, hopefully making up for my lack of updating lately. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, alert-adders, and favorite-ers. You all are the best!**

**Love**

**Mia**

* * *

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye Again!**

Edward and Bella grew even closer, and in turn, so did Hermione and her cousin. Hermione didn't tell Bella just yet about being a witch, but she was contemplating on telling her the truth. Soon, April was over and it was May. At the end of the month, Hermione and Carlisle would get married and Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled.

"So, Hermione, you're staying at our house the night before your wedding, right?" Bella asked from her perch on the desk directly in front of Hermione's desk.

"Yeah, I'm staying with you. It's more traditional, I guess. But it's not like it's that big of a deal. I mean, I've already been married once, to a royal ass, and it's not like there's anything really traditional about our wedding."

"With him being a vampire and you being a human?"

"Yeah, something like that." The bell rang and Bella groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like school." Hermione laughed.

"We couldn't be more opposite." Bella joined in the laughing and walked out of the room, waving goodbye. Hermione then spent her first hour reading, like always. About 20 minutes in, Alice bounded in with an extremely worried expression dominating her face.

"HERMIONE!?" She yelped. Upon seeing the girl look up from her book, she sighed in relief. "Oh, goodness Hermione. I saw you being kidnapped, I must have gotten here just in time." True to her word, the door burst open and a man walked in wearing a dark cloak with the hood up, concealing his face. He held up a wand and stunned both girls, or at least assumed he did so. He grabbed both by their arms and apparated away with a 'pop'.

~-~

When Alice heard the man leave the room, she quickly opened her eyes and looked frantically around. _Where were they?_ "Hermione." She whispered. She didn't respond, but Alice knew she wasn't dead, she could hear her heartbeat. "Hermione." She tried again, a little louder. Still nothing. She flexed her vampiric muscles and broke the bonds holding her to the chair, the chair along with it. She walked quickly over to Hermione and shook the girl lightly. She stirred.

"Oh, Hermione!" Alice sighed.

"What? Alice? Where are we?" Hermione stuttered. She struggled against the bonds. "ALICE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, hold on Hermione." With that, Alice ripped the bonds off of Hermione's wrists and legs, helping her stand.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded, eyes darting around the room nervously.

"I saw you being kidnapped and rushed from my class to see if you were okay, or if you were gone, again, and you were oka-"

"I know. What happened afterwards?"

"Right, right. Umm, he stunned you and me, but it had no effect on me because I'm a vampire and stuff..." At Hermione's menacing look she continued, "Anyway, he apparated us here and tied us up. Then he left and I broke the bonds and woke you up and now I'm telling you the story."

"Okay, so someone kidnapped me and you? Great." Sarcasm dripped heavily off of her words. "Do you know who it was?" Alice shook her head indicating a negative. "Where are we?" Again, another negative. "How do we leave?"

"I don't know." Alice looked down, upset.

"It's okay Alice, it's not your fault. We'll get out of here, don't worry."

"Thanks." Hermione wrapped the girl in a warm hug.

~-~

"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled, as he entered the Cullen home.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Alice and Hermione. They're gone!"

"WHAT!"

"During first hour, apparently Alice ran out of the classroom. Her teacher stopped me and asked about her after class. She never came back. I went to see if she was with Hermione, they weren't there. I stretched out my 'mind' and couldn't hear her at all. I got the others and we searched the whole school, no sign of them."

Carlisle was panicing. He was pacing quickly back and forth. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know."

"I know they're in trouble, I can feel it."

"Okay, but where? Who?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, if they're in troub-"

"RON!"

"Oh. Let's go." The two ran outside, only to be greeted by the others who were already in their cars.

"Where to Carlisle?" Jasper asked, worried about Alice. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly, everyone was afraid it was going to break. Sure enough, it crumbled within 4 seconds.

"Airport. Rosalie, set up plane tickets to England."

"Ron?" Emmett asked. Edward and Carlisle nodded.

"We assume."

"He's so going to die." Rosalie growled as she dialed. They all piled in the car and Jasper sped off at top speed towards Seattle.

~-~

Hermione and Alice were looking for a way out. They were in a small, dimly lit room, maybe 10 X 10 feet. As far as they could tell, there were no doors or windows, or at least none that could be accessed without magic. "UGH!" Hermione groaned, flopping down. Alice sat next to her and began to say something before freezing and staring into space. Hermione held her breath, hoping for good news.

"Edward figured it out. They're coming to England. Supposedly Ron did it."

"RON!" Hermoine growled angrily. She stood and began to pace again. Alice stood too and again began to talk, but froze when another vision bombarded her conscience.

"He's coming." She whispered fearfully. She wasn't afraid for her life, how could she be? She was just nervous as to what he wanted, she couldn't tell, he wouldn't make up his mind completely.

Sure enough, a door appeared across from them and they stopped moving, transfixed. The door slowly opened and the cloaked man walked in.

"Ron." Hermione monotonously greeted.

"So, you figured it out." He said, pulling down his hood.

"How could we not?"

~-~

"Can this plane go any faster?!" Carlisle groaned, running his hands through his hair, mussing it up. Jasper was silent, staring out the window. Edward was trying to figure out a course of action with Emmett in hushed tones. Emmett wanted violence, some humans (just Ron) not surviving to see tomorrow. Edward wanted to make him suffer, but not die. He couldn't kill again, or at least, strongly opposed it. Rosalie, meanwhile, tried to sooth the frantic Carlisle.

"It'll be okay. We'll find her and save her. You two will get married and she'll become one of us. Don't worry."

He looked at her with extremely sad eyes. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am, don't worry."

"Thanks. Thanks all of you."

"Of course Carlisle, she's just as much family as the rest of us are. We'd do anything for her." Emmett spoke up.

"She means the world to us." Edward added. "After all, she is our mother." Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"Besides, you're not the only one who'd be upset if anything bad happened to her." Rosalie whispered, smiling lightly.

"We all love her too Carlisle." Jasper said, for the first time speaking and looking away from the window. Carlisle beamed.

"What did I do to deserve such wonderful people?"

~-~

"Okay, let us go, NOW!"

"I'm not intimidated by you anymore Hermione. I don't know why I ever was to begin with."

"RON, NOW!"

"Nope." He popped his 'p'.

"What do you want from us?" Alice asked, searching the future for his decision.

"I just don't want Hermione to be happy."

"Why, you already had all of my other friends turn against me. The Cullens are all I have left. What more do you want?"

"No one will so much as give me a second glance anymore, since I was put in Azkaban because of you, mudblood." He spat. "So, I can't have you be happy while I'm suffering, can I?"

It was a rhetorical question. "Ron, let us go."

"NEVER!"

~-~

"Where to first?" Emmett asked, flexing his biceps.

"I don't know." Edward replied, looking frantically around.

"Where would he take her?" Rosalie turned to Jasper.

"Probably somewhere secluded. Maybe we could ask Harry."

"Okay." Carlisle said, and took off at a brisk walk, until out of sight of humans, then ran, towards Hogwarts.

~-~

It had been 4 hours since Ron last left. Hermione was sitting on the ground, extremely thirsty and tired. It was exhausting, yelling at Ron to let them go. "They just landed. Now, they're running."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts, I assume."

"How much longer?"

"They'll be there in 30 minutes, then they'll try to find someone. It's all up to their decisions, I can't see anything after they arrive."

Hermione groaned and laid her hand down in Alice's lap, trying to get comfortable. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

Hermione closed her eyes in contemplation and thought. "How about...tell me what will happen when we leave."

"I can't see that, you know that."

"I do, but make it up. Make it funny."

"Okay... Carlisle arrives with the others..."

~-~

"Who should we talk to?" Edward asked, when the arrived at the castle.

"I don't know. The Headmaster?"

"Okay." They ran inside but didn't find the Headmaster. Instead, they ran into one Harry Potter.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Where's Hermione?" He asked, looking around.

"That's why we're here. She was kidnapped." Carlisle explained.

"Ron." Harry growled.

"That seems to be the general reaction." Rosalie sighed.

"I think I know where they might be, let's go." Harry said, summoning a book and turning it into a portkey.

~-~

"...changed. Now, we can all live forever, together. The end."

"That was beautiful Alice." Alice beamed at the girl who was soon to be her 'mother' in thanks.

"Yes, very touching. I think I'm going to be sick."

"RON! Go away, or let us go."

"Umm, no." He sat down on the opposite wall and grinned evilly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She looked back up at Alice who's face said she had an amazing idea. Her eyes lit up and she smiled qucikly down at Hermione, mouthing 'play along'.

"Ron?" Alice sweetly asked. He grunted in response, but looked up at her nonetheless. "Ron, how come you're keeping us hostage?"

"I don't want to let you go?" He replied, almost questioningly.

"Why not?" Alice asked, putting an adorable pout on her pretty face. Ron was at a loss for words, mesmerized by her beauty. Sneakily, she motioned for Hermione to move and smiled dazzleingly at Ron. He blinked, successfully dazzled. Hermione snuck up and carefully pulled his wand out of his back pocket. When she got it out, she silently cast the spell unlocking the door and Alice batted her eyelashes, trying to keep Ron's attention. Then, Hermione summoned her wand, shut the door, and carefully put Ron's back in his pocket. He blinked again.

"Ron?" He turned to Hermione.

"What?"

"She asked you a question and you sat there staring at her like an idiot. Why not?"

"Oh... um. I'm going to go." He stood and left.

Hermione flashed a grin at Alice, who eagerly returned the smile.

~-~

They landed harshly on the ground right outside a beat up house. It looked as if it were held together by magic. They walked inside and looked around. Sure enough, Ron was sitting at the table, a dazzled look on his face, downing shot after shot of firewhiskey. Without wasting a moment, Carlisle and Jasper walked forward, grabbed Ron by his shirt collar and lifted him up off the chair and his feet.

"Where are they?" Jasper bit out, eyes flashing red.

"Where are who?"

"You know of whom we speak." Carlisle spat. Ron visibly cringed. Even when he was seeing red, Carlisle still kept amazing English.

"They...they..." But Edward was already gone, having seen in Ron's head where they were. Carlisle dropped Ron and he landed on his back on the ground. Jasper and Carlisle took off after Edward, while Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind with Ron.

~-~

"Has it been long enough?"

"Yeah, cast the spell."

Hermione waved her wand and the door appeared. Alice was already at the door and pulled it open, letting Hermione walk out first. She followed quickly after the witch. Hermione turned around and cast the spell again, reblocking the passage way. When she turned back, to leave, she ran into the only person she wanted to see.

~-~

"Edward? Why did you stop?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward.

"Look." He whispered. As if by magic,** (A/N: lol)** a door appeared in the wall and it was opened. Hermione rushed out and Carlisle broke out into a triumphant grin. He stepped forward to see her. She turned back and cast the spell again, locking the door and turned back, not watching where she was going. She ran right into Carlisle. She stumbled, but he caught her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Carlisle!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms, much like Alice was doing with Jasper at the moment, and kissed him full on the mouth. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." He replied, kissing her back.

"How did you get here?"

"Harry."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He set her back on her feet and led her upstairs. Harry, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Rosalie was filing her nails. After the others had left, Harry had quickly tied up Ron and petrified him, so he couldn't get away. He also put an anti-apparation spell on him, just in case.

"Hermione." Harry exclaimed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Harry-"

"No, I understand. I'll leave you alone, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Harry-"

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"HARRY! Thank you." She walked up to him and hugged him. At first, he was shocked, but he recovered. "They would never had been able to find me if it weren't for you, thank you."

"Anytime Mione, anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that is one long chapter, for me. :D Please Review, they always make my day. Thanks for reading, love you all!**

**Mia**


	14. Hello Marriage!

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I know there were a lot of questions, but I'm going to try to clear them up this chapter! Thanks for reading, love you all.**

**Mia**

* * *

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hello Marriage!**

Harry created another port-key, transferring them to Professor Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. They landed harshly again, except for Harry and Hermione, who were used to port-keys. Dumbledore looked up, momentarily shocked by their arrival but covering it quickly and standing to greet them.

"Hello."

"Hey." Harry greeted, looking back at Ron. Hermoine and the others all just smiled.

"What do we have-RON?!"

"Yeah, he escaped."

"How?"

"We'll have to ask him."

Dumbeldore took a handful of floo powder and threw it into his fireplace, calling Severus into the office. A moment later, the greasy haired man walked in with a vile of veritaserum, which Dumbledore had asked him to bring. They revived Ron and forced the potion down his throat. Within seconds, he was in a daze.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I bribed one of the visitors to bring me polyjuice potion. I changed into one of the visitors and the guards let me go without a second thought."

"Why did you kidnap Hermione and Alice?"

"I didn't want Hermione to be happy when I was so miserable. Alice was just an accident."

"Very well." Dumbledore threw in more floo powder and called some aurors. He was going to be taken back to Azkaban to be in solitary confinement for the rest of his life, no visitors. He was taken away and Dumbledore turned to the others. "Now, Alice, why didn't you attack Ron?"

"Two reasons. I really, really wanted to, but it would upset Carlisle if I killed a human-.

"Not this human." Carlisle growled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Hermione, who smiled wider.

Everyone else laughed lightly before Alice continued. "And besides, he didn't know I was a vampire, it would have been a little weird."

"But he would have let you go." Jasper added.

"Maybe, but I wasn't going to risk it."

"Okay." Dumbledore added, holding up his hand grinning. "I believe you all should get home, it's getting late after all."

"Thanks Professor." Hermione smiled, hugging the aging wizard.

"You're very welcome Hermione." He replied, hugging her back.

"Thanks to you to Harry." She also hugged him. "Don't forget about my wedding, either of you."

"Never." "Wouldn't miss it for the world." They replied.

"See you later." Hermione said, waving once more before creating yet another port-key to the Cullen residence in Forks, Washington.

"Where were you guys?" Bella asked them the next morning when they arrived at school.

"Emergency." Rosalie replied.

"You all had to go? And you didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't." Edward soothed, kissing her temple.

She smiled. "Why not?"

"It's Hermione's choice to tell you or not."

"Fine." She pouted, jokingly.

The rest of the month flew by for them all, with wedding preparations and such. Soon, it was time for Hermione to marry Carlisle and she was panicking. "Where is my wand?" She asked, looking everywhere for the little wooden object. Luckily, Alice had forseen this mishap and walked up to Hermione, holding it out for her. "Thanks a million." She replied, taking it and stuffing it in her sleeve. Alice then pushed her down on the chair and began doing her hair and make up. Rosalie walked in soon after to help her out.

Within 10 minutes, it was done, with a little magic, and Hermione looked stunning. She slipped on her dress and was ready to get married. Charlie was going to walk her down the aisle, because her parents were still in Australia and hadn't gotten plane tickets to come to Forks. He met her at the door, right before the wedding march was about to play and almost broke down in tears.

"You look wonderful 'Mione."

"Thanks Uncle Charlie. You too." He laughed. The song began to play, courtesy of Edward, and they walked into the area where the wedding was to take place, the living room of the Cullen house. The moment Hermione's eyes met Carlisle's, everything else seemed to become a blur (whether it be from her tears of happiness or from the moment itself, she wasn't sure). The wedding went quickly, everyone tearing up at their vows. Hermione couldn't stop smiling no matter what happened because nothing could ruin that moment, and nothing would. It was perfect.

After the wedding, they went outside to the reception. Luckily, the sun had already set so it was not a problem to any of the vampires. Hermione had a ball. By the end of the night, she was extremely exhausted, but nonetheless couldn't wait for her honeymoon and wedding night.

She took him by the hand, once everyone else left, and asked him where he wanted her to apparate them to. He grinned and whispered geological coordinates to her. She looked at him strangely but shrugged and apparated them to the correct spot. When she opened her eyes, they fell onto a beautful moonlit beach with nothing but water everywhere. Behind her, was a massive house, much like the Cullen house, and many, many trees. "Carlisle!" She gasped, tearing up again.

He laughed. "It's called Isle Hermione." **(A/N: Took Isle Esme and switched it a little, hope no one minds! I thought it was incredibly sweet.)** Hermione couldn't hold back the tears and let them flow down her face.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper, pulling him to her for a mind blowing kiss. He lifted her up and brought her inside, where they spent a wonderful night...

* * *

**A/N: I'm not about to write anything dirty, it is a T rated fic after all. But you all know, hopefully, what happened.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you have any suggestions or you just want to make me smile.**

**Thanks**

**Love Mia**


	15. Hello Honeymoon!

**A/N: Many of you are probably royally pissed at me for taking forever to update. And I am sincerely sorry. I've just been busy and such. Forgive me and don't punish me by not reviewing, I would have to cry. HAHA, thanks for all of you who stuck with my story so far. Hope this lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

**What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To**

**Chapter Fifteen: Hello Honeymoon!**

Groggily, Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. She didn't even notice Carlisle watching her from their bed. She forgot about the night before because she slept so wonderfully the night before. She stepped onto the freezing cold tile and it all came crashing back to her. "Carlisle." She stated, grinning, reminiscing about night before.

"Yes dear?" He called. She whipped around.

"Didn't see you there." She laughed. "Sorry."

"That's fine dear, you sure slept long."

"I did?"

"Yes, it's been about 10 hours."

"I'm so sorry, you must have been bored out of your mind."

"No, not at all. I love watching you sleep." She blushed. "And, I could have always gotten up and done something if I was bored."

"True." She closed the door and got ready for the day before walking out and going to the kitchen to eat. When she got there though, Carlisle had already prepared her breakfast. She grinned again. "Thank you dear."

"You're very welcome." He kissed her before placing the plate on the table in front of her. She ate ravenously and blushed throughout the entire meal. He had been staring at her contemplatively.

"What?"

"I love you." She grinned.

"I love you too."

"Let's do something."

"Like what?"

"Scuba diving?"

"Sure!" She jumped up and grabbed her wand, waving it quickly, switching both of them into scuba gear. "Race ya." She smiled and began to run, he chased her for a little while then took off vampire speed. The second she noticed, she spun on the spot and apparated to the scuba area on Isle Hermione. They arrived at the same time, dissolving into fits of laughter. They did so much over the next 2 weeks, ranging from scuba diving to watching movies. It was so peacful and exhilariting that Hermione never wanted to leave, but they were only staying for 2 weeks.

On the morning of day 15, leaving day, she woke up at 2 in the morning, only because she got sick.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked her.

"I think so...nope." She got sick once again. He walked into the bathroom and put a cool hand on her back, rubbing gently to sooth her. She smiled at him greatfully.

"Let me check you out, Mione." She could only manage to nod. "Are you okay?" She nodded again. He helped her stand and took her to the bed. He put a hand on her head, and ran to get a thermometer, only gone for 3 seconds. It was normal. He checked her pulse and asked her standard questions: What hurts?, etc.

"Carlisle, I'm fine now." She insisted, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Well, I checked everything. You don't seem to be ill."

"I'm fine."

"But, Hermione, dear, you vomited."

"Yeah, Carlisle, I know, but I'm fine. Really."

He looked at her skeptically. "Okay. Then let's get ready to go."

"Okay." She began to pack. They finished quickly, once Hermione realized she was a witch and could just wave her wand. "When are you going to change me?"

"A little after we arrive home."

"Sounds good." She grinned at him and kissed him lightly. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She laughed. She kissed him again then pulled away so they could leave. The plane ride back was quick, or seemed like it to them, and arrived back to Washington before they knew it. They drove back to Forks from Seattle and were welcomed warmly by the 'kids'.

"Hermione! Carlisle!" They all greeted, running up to them and hugging them tightly, with very excited, maybe too excited expressions on their faces.

* * *

**One week earlier, back at the Cullen residence:**

Alice froze. _Hermione woke up quickly one evening at around 4 AM, with a terrifyed expression on her face. She took off towards the bathroom where she proceeded to get sick. Carlisle walked in after her, slowly rubbing her back. "Hermione, that's the 6th day in a row, please, let me run some tests on you."_

_"Carlisle, I'm not sick." She insisted, throwing up once again._

_"You are though. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." Hermione froze._

_"Carlisle..." She whispered, eyes widening. His eyes grew larger too._

_"When was..."_

_"6 weeks."_

_"Shit." He helped her stand and she automatically brought her hand to her belly, where there was an unmistakable bump that wasn't there the previous week._

_"Shit." She repeated._

"Oh...my...God!" She shreiked.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

She relayed the entire vision to all of the Cullen kids. They were shocked beyond belief. "Are you positive?" Rose whispered, terrifyed, yet excited.

"Completely." Alice beamed. "We're going to be older brothers and sisters! A baby!" She jumped up and down ecstatically with Rose in circles around the living room.

**One week later:**

"They're here!" Alice called out, effectively summoning all of the house's occupants.

"Hermione! Carlisle!" They all greeted, running up to them and hugging them tightly, with very excited, maybe too excited expressions on their faces.


End file.
